


More than Ships in the Night

by latinapoeta



Category: Tae Hyung - Fandom, jimin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love Triangles, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latinapoeta/pseuds/latinapoeta
Summary: "I never asked to feel this way, I certainly never imagined I would be here in this moment, my heart in utter anguish. I cursed the day I woke up feeling different on the inside, I should have seen it coming, I should have known better. I should have done everything in my power to control these reckless feelings.  I swallowed hard, my jawline tensing as I forced a smile hoping no one saw through my forced pleasantries. I felt as if I were sitting in a movie theater as a third person watching events unfold that were not involving me in any way. Yet the unwanted reality was that I was a main character in this film. I waited for my name to be called, my introduction to be made and for my heart to cease its beating. I watched as introductions were made around the room as my mind drifts apon distant words. "Author Note:  Inspired by listening to Sweet Night by Tae Hyung.Warnings: Romance, Sex, love triangles.
Relationships: Jimin - Relationship, Kim Taehyung | V/Reader, Love Triangles - Relationship, Y/N - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Author Note: Inspired by listening to Sweet Night by Tae Hyung. 

Warnings: Romance, Sex, love triangles. 

I never asked to feel this way, I certainly never imagined I would be here in this moment, my heart in utter anguish. I cursed the day I woke up feeling different on the inside, I should have seen it coming, I should have known better. I should have done everything in my power to control these reckless feelings. I swallowed hard, my jawline tensing as I forced a smile hoping no one saw through my forced pleasantries. I felt as if I were sitting in a movie theater as a third person watching events unfold that were not involving me in any way. Yet the unwanted reality was that I was a main character in this film. I waited for my name to be called, my introduction to be made and for my heart to cease its beating. I watched as introductions were made around the room as my mind drifts apon distant words. 

  
  


“ _ I’m so glad you picked up the phone...I could not hold it in anymore…and honestly I can’t imagine it being anyone else...but you...and I’ve been waiting too long to tell you this…”  _

I shake my head gently, hoping I could shake away the voice in my head, the memory of the phone call from weeks ago. The conversation that led me here to this present moment, yet my mind betrays me just as much as my heart.

_ “y/n, I’m so nervous right now, I’m shaking...so..I’m just going to say it…” _

I hear nearby laughter,  _ his _ laughter that I thought would forever be mine and mine only. The sound of his belly laugh breaks my trance. I look up, bringing my gaze to meet with his stare, not bothering to let my eyes look anywhere else. He smiles at me and for a moment it feels like it’s only he and I in the room, everything else fading away. 

_ “...Y/N I finally found her, the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. And you're the first person I wanted to tell. I know I haven’t been the best friend to you these last 6 months, and we haven’t talked much but you have always been the leading lady in my life and what you think means everything to me. So...well... it’s Christine. I want to ask her to marry me soon and it would mean the world to me if you would come home to meet her.” _

I see his lips moving as he walks towards me, every fiber in my body tingling, my lips also betraying me. My forced smile fading into a warm genuine, beaming grin, one I could not force even if I wanted to. This was routine, it didn't matter how angry, sad or disappointed I was, his smile always gave me hope like nothing else. That was just with his smile, soon he was inches from me. I watched as he reached out to me, drawing me into himself encasing me with one of his warm bear-like hugs, that left me feeling euphoric for days. It had been a year to the date since the last time I had felt him,  _ my _ winter bear. I let him swallow me in his arms, my heart on the verge of shattering beyond repair yet his tender hug causes it to enlarge and beam with insatiable love and longing. I stay in his arms feeling him sway us back and forth as I wrap my arms around his waist. I quickly bury my face into his chest allowing his shirt to hide the tears threatening to expose me. I breathed desperately as if it could be the last time, as I knew it would be. Even as often as he has told me, that nothing in life would ever change our relationship, that life was not worth living without us together in life, that nothing would break the bond of friendship we shared. I knew that was not real, not truth, at least not for me. I could not live a life where he was not only mine. I told myself from the moment I knew he was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, that if he did not choose me then I would let him go. Let him be free of me and my love because my desire for him to be happy was greater than my desire to have him be forever mine. I squeezed him tighter only a loud throaty cough broke me out of my dream like state. He pulled away at the sound of someone clearing their throat. 

“Y/N, I missed you so much. Thank you for coming all this way. Sorry… Seo-Yeon...I guess I got so excited…” He says as he turns to introduce his “the one”, who was clearly not me. He reaches for her hand entwining his fingers with hers. 

“Y/N this is Kim Seo-Yeon, Seo-Yeon this is my best friend and Noona sister Y/N.” You reach out to shake her hand and she draws you in for a hug. You reciprocate her hug, your body tense in her arms, you hoped she had not felt your rigidness. You both let go. You tried not to cringe when you heard him call you a sister. It was worst in your mind them being put in the friend zone. 

“Y/N, I’ve heard so much about you. I can’t wait for us to get to know each other better, I hope for us to become sisters too.By the way you can call me Christine if you'd like” She smiled at me, she seemed sincere. She was adorably cute like a puppy and sweet. I could see why he liked her so much, he had always wanted a girl with lots of “aygeo” as he would call it. She definitely had that vibe which was something I did not possess. I was the fun one, not the charming one. I all sat in the living room. I chose the floor closest to the door. I knew myself, and I did not want to stay long to torture myself anymore than I needed to. I had already worked out an escape plan that would take place in 2 hour. My close friend who I worked with would call me, reminding me of my “important” video meeting. Fortunately, I could get away with that excuse because of the time zone difference from the states to Seoul. 

For the next two hours I tried to be my normal fun loving self, being witty, friendly and the storyteller everyone loved. I did enjoy myself mostly, I had not seen the guys who were like family to Tae Hyung in a few years. We sat around telling stories, sharing old memories, laughing together. I certainly considered staying longer but each time I saw him hold her hand, drap his arm over her shoulder or lastly guide her to sit in his lap I nearly lost myself. Finally, the call came through, I had ensured my ringer was turned to the highest setting so that everyone could hear it. I jumped up at the first ring and walked outside to the balcony, “Hi Becca, oh yes, I completely forgot,” I said as I closed the balcony door behind me.

“Thank you Becca you are a lifesaver….ya it's definitely as difficult as I thought it would be for me, or worse. You're a good friend. I’ll call you when I’m on the way back to the hotel.” I ended the call and walked inside to face everyone. 

“I’m so sorry guys this has been so fun, but I completely forgot about a conference meeting from the states. So I better get going before I lose my job”, I laughed as I waved to everyone and bolted for the door. I could not get out of there soon enough. The room seemed startled by my announcement and I kept my eyes away from Tae Hyung knowing I’d bend for him if he even hinted at staying. The room filled with “awwww” and “but you just got here”. 

“I know guys, I know I’m sorry, I have to hurry, I’m late. Anyone please text me for any plans for tomorrow.” I saw someone quickly rise from the couch but did not look to see exactly who it was, in fear that it was Tae Hyung. I reached the door, I knew it was almost smooth sailing as I heard the door shut behind me. 

“Hey, Y/N wait let me walk you out, I know it’s been awhile since you have been over, I don’t want you to get lost”. My body relaxed once I recognized his voice, it was Jimin. I was relieved. 

“Sure, thanks,” I said, slowing my walking pace. 

Jimin: “It sucks you have to leave, I was really happy to see you, I’ve missed you. It’s been a long time.”

Y/N: “It has been well you have my number if you were missing me that much you could have called silly”. I flashed him a smile.

Jimin: “That’s true, well I’m sorry, I didn’t but I definitely thought about it alot. I guess I was worried it might be awkward”

Y/N: “Why? We’ve known each other for awhile now, Jimin. I’m kinda offended you’d think it would be awkward like we aren't even friends or what?” I poked at his ribs as a shy smile spread across his lips. It was strange to see him behaving so shyly. We neared the building parking lot.

Jimin: “Your right, I’m sorry y/n. Well, are you free tomorrow? I wanted to see if we could hang and catch up?” I gave him a big smile. I could really use a distraction and Jimin would be a perfect one. He was kind, sweet, charming and fun. 

Y/N: “Absolutely, shoot me a time and place. Thanks so much for walking me down. That was kind of you”. I reached out to hug him, he seemed happy to reciprocate. I let go and got in the car, waving goodbye as I drove away. I felt the tears stream down my cheeks and my lungs contract, I knew I was on the verge of sobbing. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2: Starting to let go

Chapter 2:

My sleep was restless and I woke to the sound of my cell phone alerting me that I had a text message. I saw a message from jimin and saw a message from Tae hyung. I wanted to read Tae hyungs but forced myself not to look. I knew what he had to say to me would just be another blow. I needed space from him, needed distance even though my heart betrayed me time and time again to want to be near to him. 

_ ‘Yes, jimin would be a great distraction’ _ , I thought to myself. Jimin was always kind towards me and fun to be around. I also found him attractive but never in the same way as I viewed Tae Hyung. 

Jimin:  _ “Good morning! I hope I didn’t wake you. I thought we could have lunch. I know this this great cafe near a really beautiful park where we could go for a walk afterward…if you want” _

_ ‘I loved how sweet and shy he seemed even in his text messaging _ ’, I thought to myself. It was enduring. I considered carefully what to reply. 

Y/N:  _ “I’d love to jimin and there's no other place I’d rather be today! This will be fun! (smile emoji)” _

I wait for the ellipses indicted he was writing to fade away. Finally a message, I clicked on it realising too late it was another text from Tae Hyung. 

Tae Hyung: “ _ Hey you beautiful sleepy head! Why aren’t you awake yet? I’m also a little mad you left without saying goodbye. But I forgive you. I wanted to know what you wanted to do today with me and guys” _

Tae Hyung: _ “Hello? Wakie wakie? (smile emoji)” _

I couldn’t help but smile and frown at his text messages. His charm seeping through even in his text. It had been awhile since he had given me a good morning text. Those text messages stopped coming in about the time he got serious with Christine (seo yeon). Which I had expected to receive less messages but never imagined receiving none. It hurt me to think about it, to consider that he was slippy away from my grasp. The realization that I have arrived at the crossroads of love. I recalled the promise I made to myself, the promise of letting him go if he did not choose a life with me. I needed to make myself ready, I needed to prepare. I had to take two weeks vacation in order to be here at his request. I knew this would be the last two weeks I would have my best friend who I love. I wanted to enjoy him but also start my distancing. The past 6 month I would have thought would have made it easy. But it did not. 

Jimin:  _ “Great! I can pick you up. Send me the address. Can I pick you up in an hour?” _

I could already imagine his beaming smile. Just the thought of it was contagious enough as I found myself smiling as well. 

Y/n: _ “Sounds perfect!” _

I knew the weather was warm so I opted to wear a sundress that I knew was flattering for my figure. I need to do whatever it took to make myself feel good because my heart was breaking. I promised myself that I would keep Tae hyung far from my mind and focus on having a great time with Jimin. 

As the time neared I made my way down to the lobby where I knew cars could pick up people easily. As I stood in the lobby near the front doors I received another message, Tae Hyung. I again, I did not want to open the message but saw a part of it scroll across the screen.

Tae Hyung:  _ “Hey, you're still not awake? On come on, flowha...that’s what you call me right when I don't want to do anything, right spanish for lazy. Well don’t keep my waiting. I haven't seen you in a year! I want to spend everyday with you and seo yoen! I want you to really get to know her.” _

I let out a sigh. I couldn’t resist, I had opened the text. My face was burning with anger at the mention of seo-yeon but my heart also swelled from his attempt at using my native tongue, he remembers. My thoughts were interrupted by a ring from my phone, Jimin.

Jimin: “Hey I’m here….”

Y/N: “I’m coming…” I walked out smiling, finding Jimin standing on the passenger side holding the door open for me, quite the gentlemen, I thought to myself. He also looked so charming in his collard shirt and stylish khaki shorts, and aviator sunglasses.

Jimin: “hey...wow...y/n, you look beautiful. (nervous chuckle) I feel underdressed…”, I reach for him bringing him into a tight hug, leaning to speak into his ear.

“Y/N: “Nonsense jimin, you look really good. And thank you.” I let go slipping into the passenger seat tucking in my sundress. I couldn’t help but smile at how shy and adorable he was at this moment. I never saw him as someone who was shy so I was curious and intrigued by his behavior. He closed my door and quickly started to drive. 

Jimin: “I think you're really going to like this place, when I first went there it reminded me of you so I'm happy to take you there,” he said, providing me with a side glance but not turning to look at me another smile on his beautiful lips. I made a mental note at how sweet it was that he thought of me. 

y/n: “Really? Well I'm excited about…” I got interrupted by a call, I looked to see who it was and my heart dropped, Tae Hyung. I quickly silenced the call placing my phone on my lap. The call came in two more times each time I chose to silence it without even looking.

Jimin: “everything ok? If you need to take that call it’s fine..or maybe you need some privacy. I can give you that….”

Y/N: “No…” I blurt out faster than I intended to.

Y/n: “It’s ok really, it's not important…anyways… I’m really excited to spend time with you! So what's the menu like….” I attempt to change the subject and force Tae Hyung out of my mind. I felt slight guilt creeping up into my heart, I never silenced Tae Hyungs calls without letting him know why. I always answered his calls at any time unless there was a reason I couldn’t and even those reason’s were far and few. He was always my ‘ _ family emergency’ _ call or other important call but I’d alway text him a reason why I couldn’t speak.

Jimin and I spent the next 15 minutes of the drive discussing the cafe, the park and just catching up about our lives. I could feel my phone vibrate several more times but I forced myself to ignore the vibrations my heart seizing in my chest threatening to betray me. My hands started to tremble my mind racing. I could hear Jimin speaking but was no longer able to make out what he was saying. 

_ ‘Don’t answer it, you have to start now…’ _ , I tried to reason with my heart. Finally a relief was reached as I felt soft warm fingers lace and entwined within mine. My heart rate slowed down, my breath hitching as I felt my hand being brought gently to rest on his lap as he continued to drive, keeping our fingers intertwined. I inhaled the much wanted piece that filled the atmosphere. 

‘How is he doing this? How can this be? It’s just what I need…’

I felt small butterflies in my stomach. Jimin kept his eyes on the road as I turned my eyes towards him, smiling and letting out a soft exhale. I was so grateful and thankful for him. I was not sure how or why he had such a calming effect on me but I just knew I wanted more and needed more. We sat quietly as he parked the car near releasing my hand, only to step out of the car. I bit my lip as I stood to get out contemplating bringing my phone with me and in the end deciding to leave it behind. This was it, this was my way of sealing the deal, the begging of the end of my love for Tae Hyung. If I was being fully honest with myself, I knew Tae hyung would always have my heart but I knew today right now in this moment that I could be strong and make it through to the end. I could learn to let him go and let him be free. I closed the door silencing the constant vibrations from my phone, knowing it was taeHyung calling again. JImin waiting for me to join him. I took one last look over my shoulder silencing my heart that desperately wanted me to jump to Tae hyung every request. This time it was I reaching for Jimins hand as we entered the cafe together. 

  
  



	3. The start of something new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was free style written and not edited as all. Sorry for errors in advance I just don't have time. So sorry!! I hope you enjoy!! :)

POV: Jimin

I felt my nerves calm, feeling the Y/N fingers intertwined with mine. A smile of satisfaction spread across my lips. I felt less insecure having her hold my hand and I felt excited for the possibilities. I had my eye on Y/N a few months after meeting her. I thought she was cute, friendly and fun but slowly her charming fun loving personality wove it’s way into my mind, thoughts and heart. I was intimidated by her confidence and often shied away from spending time with her on my own but not this time. I had not seen her in over a year and this was my chance and I was not going to let it go by, not when she seemed willing. It was definitely a good start. We sat and started conversing more, discussing her plans while she was here in Korea and excitement growing now she did not seem to have set plans. WE continued to chat as we waited for our order. I couldn't keep myself from smiling at her. 

Y/N: “ya, I don’t really have any set plans and have about 12 more days left and looking to have as much fun as possible, with the short time I have”, I smile on her full pick lips. 

“Great that means I get to make plans with you first before anyone else does”, I chuckle and wink at her as the ringing of the phone interrupts my thoughts. I silence the call, sending it to voicemail without looking to see who was disturbing my prince time with y/n. Before I could say anything else, two more calls followed by text messages.

“I’m sorry…” I start to apologize for the disruption.

Y/N: “Must be important, you should answer it might be your girlfriend?” She asked, quirking her brow. I smile and laugh.

“No, No. Y/N what kind of guy do you think I am?” 

Y/N: “A charming good looking guy hanging out with an old friend?” She smirks.

“ (laughter escaping my lips) no, I'm single and if I had a girlfriend she would have all my attention every waking and sleep moment, there would be no lunch dates with beautiful smart old friends…” I raise my eyebrow being as equally flirtatious as her.

More messages from my phone. I was annoyed. 

Y/N: “Just respond” she laughed. I decided to look at the text, Tae Hyung. Five text messages and three calls, why was he so eager I wondered. I opened the messages. 

TEXT FROM TAE HYUNG:

“Hey Jimin, I was wondering if you have heard from Y/N. I’ve been calling her all morning and texting her to make plans with her but she’s not answering.”

“It’s not like her to not respond, she always lets me know if she can’t answer”

“It’s been a few hours…”

“Jimin? Hello, I called you…”

I looked to see the calls, sure enough he had called three to four times. I was even more annoyed knowing he was so eager to talk to her. I let out a slight sigh of frustration.

Y/n: “If everything is ok Jimin?” My eyes met with hers, and then it hit me. My suspicions all this time. The scene in the car with y/n avoiding the calls, the emotion in her eyes, the leaving her cell phone behind, the way she avoided Tae Hyung most of the night at the get together. I had always suspected her feelings. I even confronted Tae Hyung about a few years back but he said the idea of her having feelings towards him was ludicrous. I hated it, I hated this realization. I consider how to respond. Tae Hyung was a good friend of mine, but I couldn't help but feel jealous he was in a serious relationship and more than likely was going to marry that girl. Yet he was stringing Y/N along like a lap dog. I was disgusted, she didn’t deserve it. I knew what I needed to do, what I wanted to do.

“Yes, everything is fine, it's just one of my friends being annoying”. She laughed. I shifted the conversation puting cell on silent. The food arrived and we continued having a good time. I suggested we take pictures together and really layed on my charm. I pretended to feed her and took pictures. She seemed to find it fun. I opened the text box and started sending the most flirtatious pictures to Tae Hyung.

TEXT:

“Tae Hyung, relax Y/N is with me. See. She’s fine. If anything, you're pestering her. I’ll let her know you're looking for her though.”

I watched in satisfaction how many times the eclipse showed up and disappeared over and over again indicated he had rewritten his message over and over again. I wondered if he was annoyed or even jealous at the idea that I was spending time with her. I loved the idea of the second idea. Finally.

TEXT: 

“Ah. Looks like you guys are having a great time. I’m sorry for interrupting. Don’t worry about letting her know I was looking for her. I’ll let you guys get to it.”

The messages stopped, victory. I smiled in satisfaction. I knew he’d stop calling for a while. We finished our meal and headed to the park nearby. The weather couldn’t have been more perfect. We spent the next several hours walking along the water walkway sharing with each other what we have been upto over the last two years. We stopped to get ice cream, she laughed when my scoop fell to the ground. I stole bites from hers. I loved the sound of her laugh, I always had. I could single her laugh out even in a crowd of people. Tae Hyung was a fool, for not noticing her undeniable devotion to him and not loving her in return. His unnoticed loss was my beautiful gain. We stopped at a nearby children's park and swung in the swings for a moment. I took pictures of her as she swung freely and enjoyed the breeze against her face. She was incredibly beautiful inside and out. I couldn’t understand why she was still single. I admired her loyalty but wished it was towards me and not him. I wanted her to be free from this curse of unrequited love. I wanted to be the one to free her. I walked around the back of her placing my arms around her and perching my head in the curve of her neck taking a selfie with her as he leaned her cheek against me. She giggled posing in between selfies. I uploaded the pictures on my instagram and twitter tagging her. We walked the boardwalk for a few more hours eating from the food stands. Soon the sun would be setting and we paused dipping our feet into the cool water. She was dazzling as the rise of the sun shimmered on her. We sat there in silence watching the glistening of the water or rather I was watching her gaze at the waterfront. She turned towards me and caught my gaze. 

Y/N: “ What?” she questioned playfully.

“I just feel so privileged to be here right now in this moment...with you”. I watched her cheeks tint, I was surprised at her sudden blush. 

Y/N: “Jimin, I had no idea you were such the charmer...look at you…well I feel just as privileged...thank you….” she giggled nervously.

“Y/N, I hope I’m not being too forward but I...um, I know you, are only visiting...and I know you live in ---um...what I’m trying to say is that… I’d really like to spend as much time as possible with you while you're here if you're willing ….I mean if you want to spend time with me as well….and maybe...see where this goes…”, ‘Whew, ok I finally got it out’, I thought to myself. I was nervous waiting for her response. I was prepared for her to reject me but determined to win her over. I knew her heart was taken but him, but he was so undeserving. I just couldn’t stand the idea of him holding the keys to her heart. Her lips parted as her eyes locked with mine she was searching mine as I searched hers. 

Y/N: “Jimin…” she pauses in thought nibbling on her own lip. I was overtaken by the desire to kiss her moisten pouty plush lips. I leaned closer to her hangin on her every breath waiting for her to respond. Her eye’s closed for a brief moment as my phone started to vibrate, ‘no’, I thought to myself, no distractions.

“Y/N: “I wanna see too...see where this goes…” she speaks her eyes still closed. My heart quivered and I couldn't help but wonder if there was a part of her that doubted whether she herself couldn't try, try with me. I didn’t care, my phone continued to vibrate over and over again. I silenced it, and closed the distance between us capturing her lips in mine. I molded my lips to here’s kissing her gently and tenderly with such care. Soon she started to respond, returning the kiss just as tenderly. It was glorious. I wove my hand into her hair drawing her closer to me deepening the kiss. I paused to give us both air seeing her eyes were glued shut tears gliding down her cheeks. Why was she crying, did she find my kiss in-appropriate? I encased her cheeks with my hands softly using my thumbs to gently wipe her tears away. 

“Did I do something wrong…?” I asked worriedly.

Y/N: “no, not at all it was perfect.” She responds as she draws me into her by the collar of my shirt kissing me more feverishly then pulling back smiling at me. A part of me didn’t believe her and a part of me wanted to, for me it was perfect. 

“Y/N I am definitely enjoying this, but I don’t think we can stay here all night. Shall we go?” I ask, smiling at her. 

Y/n: “Sure, I’ve had so much fun, I actually am tired, I feel like I still have jet lag”, she laughed. We stood walking hand in hand as I glanced at my cell phone, seeing the missed calls where in fact TAe Hyung. A smile beaming at my lips, knowing I would start to break though even if it was a little. It's still a good start to me. I was also pleased to know Tae Hyung probably saw all the pictures I posted and I was proud of that. We neared my car and I opened the door to let her in. This was truly the start of something beautiful and something I was willing to fight for.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read to find out! Short chapter but I hope you enjoy it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was shorter than the others! I hope you enjoy it, kudos and feed back keeps me motivated!!! Thank you so much for taking the time to read my writing! :)

**POV: Tae Hyung**

I felt my jaw clench in some kind of annoyance upon discovering Y/N was with Jimin all day. The pictures by text looked like they were having a good time and I was happy to see her smiling but something at the pit of my stomach like an amber was waiting to turn into flames. I just couldn’t put my finger on what it was, I just knew I felt very annoyed knowing she was with jimin all day and had not responded to my text messages or returned my phone calls. It just was not like her. What was this feeling, jealous? Anger? Possessive? Betrayal? But why? As the minutes and hours passed the more consumed I was with the nagging bothersome feeling of irritation. Irritation, the word alone started to feel like an understatement. A knock on my door stifled my ruminating thoughts and I ceased my pacing in my living room. 

“Hey love…” a smile spread across my lips, finally relief. I took her into my arms kissing her forehead as she nuzzled into me. She smelled of vanilla and lavender my favorite. It was never her favorite but she wore it because she knew it was my favorite scent. I bought it for her often. My mind fell to distant memories evoked but that sweet scent. 

**Memory:**

_ “What is that smell? It’s amazing?” I sniffed around her room until I found the source. Her hair, her skin at the base of her neck, it was intoxicating. It was the first time I felt my heart racing and my mind cloud with hazy thoughts of desires I’d never felt before. I step back from the sound of her giggling filling my ears.  _

_ “That tickles, what are you doing crazy…” her hands propped against my chest keeping a firm yet gentle distance between us. My eyes blew open at the realization I had just scented her with such closeness and intimacy. My nose was still grazing her skin at the moment of my realization, I pulled away. _

_ “I’m sorry, it just smells so good...you smell so good what is it?” I back away. _

_ “It’s my favorite vanilla and lavender with a hint of amber”.  _

_ “Oh! I like it, you should wear it more often!” _

And so she did everyday for the next 8 years of our friendship. That scent, that damn scent that always brought me comfort. I needed to always have that scent near me. And so here I am ensuring that her scent was with me by always buying Christine that scent, even though it seemed to never smell as sweet as it does on  _ her _ , on y/n. But it was enough to keep me partially satisfied. 

“Babe, I’m glad you're here”. I walked her into the living room.

“Of course. Seems like someone missed me…” she smiled into my lips as I returned her kiss pulling away for a moment.

“I did, I missed you and I missed us…” I went in for another kiss only to be interrupted by a notification. I quickly broke the kiss to look at the notification. It was an instagram post from Jimin. I picture to be more precise. The mere sight of it made my stomach turn and I had no clue way, I became entranced in the picture. She looked amazing, she was always photogenic, even though she often denied that she was. They looked the part, the happy couple part. And truthfully, they looked good together. His face pressed intimately into the cruck of her neck, cheeks touching looking like a deeply in love couple. 

“Tae Hyung? Hello?”, I turned my gaze to Christine, I wondered how long I had been engrossed in this picture. 

“Sorry, ---Jimin--”, I mumbled. 

“What is he upto?” she smiled at me. 

“Oh he’s at the river boardwalk park--on a date. I was thinking we should go drop in for fun.” I smiled, quirked an eyebrow playfully. I was pleased that she was willing to pop in with me and did not find it odd at all. Had she not wanted to go naturally I would not push it. We got our belongings and headed in that direction. I bit my lip as a drop hearing Christine talk about her morning but not truly listening because my mind was elsewhere. My mind was running through all the scenarios of interactions and shared moments happening right now between y/n and Jimin. I could not stop my mind from imaging it, and I was annoyed that I couldn’t stop it. Finally we arrived at the park parking lot. We started are walk towards the park in the direction of the boardwalk. I recognized the park from the pictures Jimin had posted online. 

“Hmm, I don’t see them anywhere. Call them or text to find out where they are and lets have some ice cream while we wait”. I nodded at her.

“Sure love”. I pulled out my cell and considered who I should call. I watched my fingers go to my contact list and there  _ she _ was first in line under my favorites. I nearly called her, but something inside me told me not too. I quickly looked for Jimin's name instead. I listened to the rings nervously uncertain why I was so nervous. I paid for the icecream as I continued to wait for Jimin to pick up my eyes glance towards the directions of the boardwalk. 

There they were, Jimin and her. My lips parted as I took in the sight of them, their lips inches apart. I just couldn’t stop staring, the voice of jimin through his voicemail startling me. Blind frustration clouding my every sense of sanity as I dialed again. 

Rings filled my ears as I watched Jimin capture y/n lips with his, I was entranced in their moment. I watched as her lips moved in tandem with his, she was reciprocating his kiss. An unconscious groan slipped through my lips. 

“Tae, what are you looking at? Tae? Tae?, oh, awwww would you look at that, they are really going at it! We definitely shouldn’t bother them” I heard the finality of her voice in my mind.

_ ‘they are really going at it! We definitely shouldn’t bother them’ _

“Ya, (swallow) your right lets not bother them, I doing want to hear from Jimin or Y/N I was cock blocking…” I robotic laugh escaped my lips. I turned to Christine smiling at her taking her hand in mine.

“Let's walk the boardwalk. It's been too long..” I smiled and nodded at her as we walked away in the opposite direction, leaving Jimin and y/n behind. 

  
‘ _ Jimin, I’ll kill you if you hurt her’ _ my heart whispered. I’d never let anyone hurt her, she deserved the world and I’d protect her as long as she’d allow me too. I’d have to wait for Jimin to come to me to talk about it, I didn’t want him to know I had seen them together. Nor did I want Y/n to know either. 


End file.
